


Cliche's

by LucifersHitman



Series: Knot your typical mates [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Boss Dean, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Keeping Silent, M/M, Mating, Office Sex, Rimming, Tie Kink, Top!Cas, Work sex, alpha!cas, bottom!Dean, omega!dean, secretary cas, self lubricating, sweet cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersHitman/pseuds/LucifersHitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is an omega trying too fight the system. </p><p>Castiel is his Alpha secretary. </p><p>They fuck and mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cliche's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [niniitaah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niniitaah/gifts).



> I hope this is maybe kind of what you wanted?
> 
> Enjoy hunny! (please don't kill me? I'm awful at top Cas)  
> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

Dean Winchester was an omega. 

 

 

Yeah I know, fucking shocker, right? But hey life's a bitch. He fought the system every step of the god-damn way. Kicked ass through school and went to a good college before storming onto the scene and becoming CEO of Heaven company. 

 

He was one of the god-damn best and he wouldn't be told otherwise. 

 

So thing was, when he got told he was getting a new secretary he thought to himself - hell no not going to be a cliché there either! Then though, this fucking problem walked in. 6 foot of azure blue eyed, sex-black-haired muscle.  _Alpha_ muscle. 

 

He was fucking delicious, all polite and proper and damn if it wasn't for the fact that the guy never backed down against superiors Dean's almost believe he was an omega himself. 

 

The problem was he was so fucking nice, always made sure Dean had his favourite coffee from Gabe's Cafe down the road on his desk every morning. Came in during lunch with whatever Dean wanted. He worked hard, stayed at night too make sure things stayed in order. Hell during Dean's heat he personally escorted him out and almost ripped apart Alistair when the creepy bastard tried touching. 

 

So he may  _possibly_ have a thing for Cas. 

 

A thing that lead too this, bent over the table. Arms tied behind his back, mewling and gasping each time Cas's rough tongue lapped at his fucking  _leaking_ wet whole. Cas's pretty blue tie (the one that made the Alpha's eyes fucking  _glitter_ ) tied tight about his wrists, the strands from the knot tangled about his fingers as he gripped onto the silk. Biting his lip until it bled in an attempt to stay quiet. 

 

Cas pulled away, heat leaving him and he  _whined_ in desperation. 

 

"Dean. What have I told you, stay  _quiet_. We wouldn't wish for any of your boss's to find you here, bent over like a little slut for your worker now would we." 

 

Dean swallowed at the dark growl in the Alpha's tone, whimpering quietly, sucking in a shaky breath when a hot palm slapped down on his cheek. Jerking forward against the wood as Cas spanked him before pasting himself to the omega's back. Hot heavy cock pushing up between his perky cheeks. (God he could fucking feel the knot forming at the base!) 

 

"Here, bit onto this. Not a sound Dean or I will stop, do you understand me?" 

 

He nodded eagerly, his skin buzzing as Cas trailed his fingers slowly down Dean's spine. Arching into the touch and clenching his eyes shut as Cas's other hand pressed something between his lips. His eyes flew wide as he bit down on the wood of a pencil. Moaning low and quiet in his throat, almost choking on his cry when two fingers thrust in hard into his ass. 

 

His hips thrust forward, the hard vinyl wood doing fucking nothing to ease his aching cock. 

 

Cas took his sweet time, rough twists and crooks of his fingers spreading him open. One hand on his hip holding him still, stopping him from bucking and finding release as Cas teased him open. 

 

He trembled in need, balls drawn tight but nothing relieving the pressure. He all but screamed when Cas lined up. Biting harder on the pencil until he heard a tell tale crackle and had to stop, biting his nails into his palms to keep from shooting his load all over his desk. 

 

Cas dragged him onto his cock, one hand tangling in his hair and wrenching his head back, hot lips resting by his ear as the Alpha all but purred. 

 

"Quiet little omega, look how pretty you are. Taking my cock, all the way to the hilt. Greedy little ass just sucking me in. You're so fucking perfect." 

 

He could feel the fucking tears pricking his eyes with the need to cum. Cas pulled back and just  _slammed_ in. Thrusting hard and fast, slamming onto his prostate until Dean's spine went stiff and he arched up, rocking his hips back into the fucking amazing feeling of being stretched open and used by someone so fucking amazing as Cas.

 

"You think I didn't notice the way you looked at me, Dean? Each time I bent to get a file I could feel you fucking me with your eyes." 

 

He made a strangled sign in agreement because hell fucking  _yeah_  he had. He jerked up as Cas pounded him, the hand holding his hair not releasing as the one at his hip slid round to wrap around his cock, jerking and twisting until Dean was hiccuping his thanks muffling his moans and howls with his shoulder. 

 

"Come for me pretty boy, wanna feel you clench tight around me as you take my knot."

 

That was all he needed. His Alpha's permission and the sharp stinging bite at his shoulder and he was just fucking  _gone_ his mouth falling open in a silent cry, pencil hitting the floor as his cock pulsed and his mind went blank. 

 

Cas's knot felt like it was splitting him open, hot cum filling his ass so that he twitched and moaned weakly in pleasure his breath coming in sharp hot gasps. 

 

Slowly they moved, Cas untying his wrists so that Dean could massage them gently. Leaning back on Cas's shoulder with a soft groan feeling Cas's knot shift inside him. 

 

"Don't think just 'cause you're fucking the boss you can slack now Novak." 

"I wouldn't dream of it, Dean." 

 

He smiled when Cas chuckled, wrapping his arms about him and rolled his eyes. A blush on his cheeks.

 

"You're also cleaning this up." 

 

Yeah, some cliché's - like fucking the secretary - they're not  _too_  bad.


End file.
